A Little Language Lesson
by Jokerfest
Summary: He would find himself doing sets in the weight room and suddenly he would think of the razor sharp teeth of the demon priest.He would think of the hypnotic sway of said demon’s priest’s tail.He wondered what such a tail could accomplish in a bedroom. Lo/K


After reading through a few more comic related fanfiction I realized that I find this pairing was not only adorable, but hot as well. I decided to write a little ficlet on the pairing since I apparently want to fail Intro to Computing. Ah, well. Anyway the characters belong to Marvel and …whoever made the movie…can't remember and too lazy to Google. Enjoy. And some feedback would be nice…should I continue this, make it little oneshot series? Ideas?

Oftentimes he would find the younger man in a tree. His legs would be drawn up and his arms would be curled around them tightly. His tail would be grasping the tree loosely as his mind wandered off. The day would pass by, and it seemed that even the students had become accustomed to passing him by. They would wave and he would wave back offering a cheerful '_Hallo'_ before resuming his gargoyle like position. He found that despite the man's blue skin and the tattooed marks that graced a good portion of his body, he was received most warmly. He liked that. He remembered when he had first met him he had been kind of preoccupied. He could care less about the sensitive yellow eyes, the pouted lips, the dark curly hair, and the lithe acrobat's body. It had totally escaped him and now it seemed that it plagued his every thought. He would find himself doing sets in the weight room and suddenly he would think of the razor sharp teeth of the demon priest. He would think of the hypnotic sway of said demon's priest's tail. He wondered what such a tail could accomplish in a bedroom. Those kinds of thoughts settled on him like a foggy cloud.

Irritable. Since Alkali Lake he was downright pissed. He would reply in short clipped bursts, that bespoke bitterness, anger, and hurt fused into a tight ball. He would find that he could no longer maintain another's presence without becoming belligerent. During the first few weeks he noticed that he was not the only one that had strived for distance. The holy man had sought solitude as well. He found that he felt companionship with the demon though he had not spoken a sentence since their return from Alkali Lake.

It was in the spirit of this companionship that he wandered beneath the oak that was holding the azure demon.

"Hey, uh, Kurt right?"

"Ah, yes, _guten tag_, Herr Logan!"

"So, why do you sit up there all day?"

"Ach," the blue demon said grinning sheepishly, "_ich weiß nicht_."

"English, elf!"

"Elf, how strange…"

The acrobat unfurled from his gargoyle status, did a back flip from the branch and bamfed beside him.

"Christ!"

"_Herr_ Logan! Please do not take the Lord's name in vain."

"Gotta know elf, I've done a lot more than that."

"I can see vat you have much on your shoulders."

He shook his head trying not to let the demon's words settle too heavily on his mind.

"Quit yer dodging elf! Why do you sit up there every damn day!?"

"_Es tut mir leid_, I… I do know vhy. I see you _Herr _Logan. I see you vander here nearly everyday. You stand here benease my tree, and you vatch me. I sit because you come."

A versatile appendage made it's way steadily up his leg caressing his inner thigh. Logan bit his lip sharply drawing blood. The wound healed almost immediately, but not before the elf could catch the bead of blood onto his own lips. The demon withdrew his tail and pulled away hesitantly, wondering if he had assumed too much.

"God-fucking-dammit! Elf," the older man growled angrily, "why the hell didn't you say something earlier!?!"

"Du machst mich ganz nervös."

Logan's eyebrow arched in irritation.

"Nervous, Logan, I vas nervous."

The older man grabbed at the younger's hand, tugging towards the mansion. "Don't be, now let's get your bamfing blue ass to a decent bedroom, so we can relieve some tension."

"Bamf? Entschuldigung…ach! Excuse Logan, but was _zat _English?"

"Now, you know how I feel."

With that the two hurriedly made their way into the mansion. There were some things that didn't need translation and they were going to do them all over Logan's bedroom, language barrier be damned.

FIN

*Guten Tag-Hello

*Herr-Mr.

*ich weiß nicht_- _I don't know

*Es tut mir leid- I'm sorry

* Du machst mich ganz nervös- You make me nervous

* Entschuldigung- Excuse me?


End file.
